Shadow Mikoto
Note: I have terrible drawing skills, and i am not able to draw Shadow, but his design is based of this picture. also this is a picture of me from 2013. please don't ask who is the person in the picture Summary: Shadow Mikoto is a replica of Nickolas December and is one of the main protagonist in Inverted Darkness II volumes. He is also one of the more weaker characters who mostly realy on speed and strategy to win a fight Appearance: Shadow has blackish brownish hair, with a pale face, and emerald eyes, He also wears a blue, black, and white striped long sleeve shirt with hood, he also wears black skinny jeans, along with black van shoes. Shadow also has painted nails which are blue and black within a checker pattern form. Personality: Shadow is a kind, sensitive person, who loves to make people happy, but he can also get voilent and scarry if you piss him off Fanon Ideas So Far * Shadow Mikoto vs Dio Brando (complete) Possible Opponents *Dio Brando (Jojo's Bizzare Adventure) *Sakuya Izayoi (Touhou Project) *Sora (Kingdom Hearts) *Vergil (Devil May Cry) *Riku (Kingdom Hearts) *Blake Belladonna (RWBY) *Cinder Fall (RWBY) *Kurumi Tokisaki (Date A Live) *Adam Taurus (RWBY) *Sephiroth (Final Fantasy VII) *Rachel Alucard (BlazBlue) *Moka Akashiya (Rosario + Vampire) *Ikaros (Heaven's Lost Property) *Alucard (Hellsing) Background Info Real Name: '''Absalon December '''Alias: '''Shadow Mikoto, The Vampire Demon '''Age: unknown possibly 16 or 20 although he may be younger due to being artificially created by Kaylie December Species: half Devil Cat, and half Vampire Human Height: 5'5 Spouse: Original story he in a relationship with Zeruu Serpha, but fanfiction storyline he's in a relationship with Kurumi Feats: At a young age during when he was first created he was able to dodge lighting attacks from a building sized demon called Blitzblade Shadow was able to evenly match Zero December in a fight who could destroy city blocks, and was going so fast that light itself stopped Shadow was able to annoy Kaine Izaya a multiversal being a fist fight with just speed, and strategy even though Shadow was only City Block level at the time Shadow easily killed blitzblade that could tank nuclear bombs before he received Vortex by Drake December Was able to make Kaine Izaya smile, and care for life Was able to dodge Armageddon's attacks with a mid difficultly who was fast enough for time to slow down Shadow has completely slaughter 500,000 angels, and demons in a split second, who were coming at him at the speed of light. Shadow was able to defeat an omniscient, reality warper known as Blair the Undying with stretagy. Shadow is also an expert in combat as he trained in a realm where its beyond all time, and space for 4 years. (For years in that world is a day in our world) Shadow also has lifted 500,000 kilos with relative ease with just one hand, and has lifted at most with all his strength 320,000,000 kilos. Shadow has also crossed billions of multiverses within 0.0000002 seconds. Shadow has also sliced through the mulitverse with his sword Vortex, and has also shattered an entire continent with one swing. Shadow has also sparred for six days without tiring out. Shadow has also mastered his two devil triggers but he will rarely uses them. Shadow has also been able to regenerate even when his body was completely destroyed, along with the reality he was in. Shadow has also been able to defeate people with regeneration, and immortality with his other sword Daiz's Heart which bypasses regeneration. Shadow is also unaffected by others vampirism even though he is a vampire Flaws: Shadow was too kind hearted during his first appearance The Blitzblade almost killed Shadow Zero was able draw Shadow in a fight Kaine Izaya nearly killed Shadow in their sparring match Kaine Izaya was able to kill Shadow from his attempts at making him happy Armageddon almost killed Shadow by burning him alive Shadow was left paranoid, and scared to fight for a couple years before he started to fight again Shadow can be over confident at times, and can get angered if he realizes his friends, or the one he loves is in danger. Blair could've one shoot Shadow in their fight. Shadow sometimes holds back against opponents...sometimes. Shadow can also be over powered by certain people Shadow can only slice through the multiverse with Vortex, with Daiz's Heart he can only slice through a continent. Stage 2 Devil Trigger can cause strain on his mind and body if he stays in that form for long Vampire feats: Shadow's vampire powers can let see the unseen such as spirits, souls, and auras. Shadow's vampire powers help him see through the darkness like night vision. Shadow can also hypnotize, hear peoples thoughts, and cause illusion onto people due to his vampire powers Due to his vampire powers. Shadow has enhanced smell, sight, hearing, and taste. Shadow can also gain more energy if he sucks their blood. Due to his vampire powers. Shadow is able to fly without his wings. Vampire flaws: Shadow has no vampire flaws Abilities: Shadow has Vampirism powers, along with superhuman, speed, strength, durability, and intelligence, Shadow also has Teleportation, and is a very skilled swordman, Shadow can also summon Ethereal weapons at will, Shadow is also immune to diseases, hallucinations, illusion. He is also immune to curses, poisons and soul attacks. Shadow is also immune to others vampirism, and memory manipulation. Shadow also has a devil trigger but doesn't like to use it. Shadow also has regeneration, he also immortality (type 1 and 3) Gear: Shadow carries a neon black katana called Vortex which was given to him by Drake December, this blade is unbreakable , and cut through anything even time, space, and dimensions. Shadow also carries Daiz's Heart a sword that is 4 1/2 feet long, and four fingers wide, this crystal blade also had a rose shape between the handle and blade, the color was black with white tiny spots making it look like a galaxy within the blade, but then becomes neon purple near the edge of the blade, this blade can bypass immortality and regeneration Vortex: Within it's formed it takes the appearance of a neon black katana with the designing of a galaxy all over it. Vortex can cu through anything including space, time, and dimensions, however in its unsealed form it look like a katana that was made out of pure light and darkness. Its unsealed form has two additional abilities. One abilility the blade to bypass a person's durability, and the other allows the blade to destroy a person's soul along with bypassing immunity to soul attacks. Daiz's Heart: Daiz's Heart is a weapon forged from Shadow's deceased friend Daiz Moonlight, the blade itself kills anyone who isn't Shadow, Kaine Izaya, Or Nickolas if they touch the blade. The blade is made of godly devilish material of crystalline making the blade unbreakable. The blade also can bypass immortality, and regeneration. Ethereal Weapons Shadow has the ability to conjure ethereal Weapons, it acts like normal weapons but depending on the color it has abilities. If the color is red gives the ability to rob a person of their stamina and gives it Shadow. The blue color however gives the ability to see a peson's past if he cuts them. The black color causes the person to daized and blinded if they get cut.Shadow has an immunity towards their effects. Weakness: Majority of Inverted Darkness characters can one shot Shadow, if he doesn't use strategy. While a good amount of Inverted Darkness characters range from multiversal or much higher, Shadow is only continental+ level Note Don't make a death battle fanon with him without the consent of NickolasDecember Theme Trivia Shadow's main rivals are Dio Brando from JoJo's Bizzare Adventure. His other main rival is Sephiroth from Final Fantasy 7, and Sakuya Izayoi from Touhou Porject Mary Sue Test Score: 23 Category:Original Characters Category:Vampire Combatants Category:Teenagers Category:Sword Wielders Category:Magic Users Category:Demon Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Protagonist Category:Anti-Heroes